Project Abstract: The University of Minnesota (UMN) Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (VDL) has the capacity and the opportunity to support the investigation of animal foodborne illness through the FDA CVM Vet-LIRN program, most specifically in the area of bacterial contamination.